


"Before this dance is through, I think I'll love you too."

by she_who_the_river_could_not_hold



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy is in this but he's canon, F/M, So here we are, but I also didn't want this to show up in his tag for people who actually want to read about him!, so I don't reccomend this if you like him or believe he'll have a redemption arc, which means he's a dick and hates Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_the_river_could_not_hold/pseuds/she_who_the_river_could_not_hold
Summary: Before starting college, Lucas Sinclair gets a summer job at Hawkins Blues, a bar run by everyone’s favorite bartender, Benny. Things take a even a (great) turn when a band comes in from California to perform there. It’s not the band itself though that catches Lucas’ eye though. Instead it’s the feisty redhead, Max Mayfield. She’s the younger, step-sister of the lead bassist and is essentially helping run the logistics for the band.Which means she and Lucas get to suddenly spend a lot of time together that night. And it turns out that it isn’t just music that can make you feel things; it can also be the feel of someone in your arms while you dance.





	"Before this dance is through, I think I'll love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the accompanying moodboard [here](https://she-who-the-river-could-not-hold.tumblr.com/post/175966880274/before-this-dance-is-through-i-think-ill-love) at my tumblr! While none of these events are real, the location is inspired by a bar I went to and a slow dance to a special song. Because what else are you supposed to do on vacation other than be inspired to write AUs? Enjoy!

“And keep the tab open sweetie!”

 

Lucas Sinclair gave Joyce Byers a thumbs up as he made his way back to the bar, weaving past Mr. Clarke (his old high school teacher) and his fiancé, to place the order. Sliding Hopper’s credit card into the slot the bar used for open tabs, he shouted the order back to Benny who nodded, tossing a couple of glasses onto the bar. 

 

While he waited for the drinks, Lucas propped himself on one of the stools and looked out amongst the crowd.

 

It was still early in the night at Hawkins Blues, which meant that it was mainly just the regulars filling in the seats and kids were still running around. They didn’t even have the live band starting yet, just a generic playlist going in the background. But it was a warm summer night and it was hard to complain about it being a slower night. Lucas knew he was pretty lucky — Hawkins Blues rarely hired teenagers to work as waiters but Benny had always thought highly of him when he was growing up. So here he was, working about three to four nights a week, getting to eat cheap bar food, listen to live music, and just pass out alcohol to adults who he had grown up with.

 

Not too bad.

 

Benny plopped the two drinks down next to him, the beer sloshing just over the rim next to the whiskey sour that Joyce had decided to treat herself with.

 

“Who’s the band tonight Benny?” Lucas inquired casually as he slid the drinks onto his tray.

 

Benny squinted as he tried to recall the name.

 

“Band’s name is escaping me. Some rock, cover band from California though. Should be fun! We got them booked for the week this time.”

 

He grinned at that. _California, now that was cool._

 

“Any bets on how much the women will swoon when they announce themselves?”  


Benny chuckled at that.

 

“Kid, some of the men are going to swoon. One thing you’ll learn being here is that everyone is a sucker for someone in a band. It doesn’t take much to impress someone once you throw in instrument in their hand.”

 

Lucas got a laugh out of that, giving Benny a thumbs up as he got up to help get the order from the couple that just sat down (was that Mr. Clarke?), “Good to know!”

 

From there the beginning of the evening was easy. People weren’t too deep into drinking yet, the sun was finally beginning to set. Other than a couple orders of food, it wasn’t too complicated of a night. Certainly not as bad as the time the bridal party came by — they had definitely started their night early. 

 

Lucas was back chilling at the bar when Benny caught his attention.

 

“Just got off the phone with the band’s manager,” Benny said as he handed a woman her glass of wine. “They’re just about here, be on the lookout for a Max. Since Jake’s out sick tonight I’ll need you to set up the sound for them.”

 

Lucas nodded his head in acknowledgement, organizing his early tips of the night. He didn’t mind setting up sound, just hopefully this Max person wasn’t a chainsmoker like the last manager that had come in. He’d been coughing all night long after talking with that dude the whole night.

 

But in the meantime, he knew he couldn’t just wait around so he made himself busy taking a couple more orders and running back and forth between the kitchen.

 

He didn’t have to wait long though to find out though. He was in the midst of cleaning up a table when a figure walked up to him and stopped.

 

“Aren’t you a little young to be working at a bar?”

 

The feminine voice caught Lucas off guard and he looked quickly up to see who was addressing him.

 

Oh.

 

Max was a _girl_. 

 

And she was _really_ cute. 

 

She had long red hair roped up into a ponytail, no doubt to dodge the humidity that has been cloaking everyone all night. She somehow still was wearing a black denim jacket (anything for the aesthetic he supposes) over a faded gray t-shirt. And she had a smirk on his face that let Lucas know that she was teasing him — which made a lot more sense now that he saw her because there was no way she was any older than him. _No room to judge._

 

“Well for starters, you can be 18 and serve alcohol. And second of all aren’t you a little young to be running a band??”

 

She laughed out loud at that, a short burst of laughter with a large grin and her head tossed back. Lucas was fairly certain it was the best thing he had ever seen and made a mental note to try to make her laugh more tonight.

 

“Well sometimes that’s just how things are. Benny said I could ask you about setting up the sound system?” She jerked her thumb towards the stage where four guys were milling about as they pulled out their instruments. 

 

“Yeah, just follow me,” Lucas instructed, placing the used glasses onto the bar and motioning for her to follow him.

 

It turned out that Max also knew a fair amount about sound systems so between the two of them, it hardly took any time for them to get it all set up. While they were taking care of that, Lucas got to meet the other band members. One was a pretty chill dude named Conor who was on keyboard. Trevor was on drums and was even taller, and lankier, than Mike. Adam was the lead singer and was intimidatingly cool (Lucas could already see some of the single women of Hawkins eyeing him), and he had an electric guitar slung around his back.

 

And then there was Billy on bass.

 

Who made it _very_ clear that Max was his STEP-sister. 

 

Lucas trusted his gut more than anything. And sure he friends didn’t exactly always love his snap decisions (he was rarely wrong though). But especially in this instance he was going to go with his instinct on this guy.

 

And that was that he’s an asshole. 

 

He gave Lucas a once-over when he was introduced, and to say it was unsettling was an understatement. He also would tug on Max’s hair to get her attention. And from what Lucas could tell, the tugs weren’t gentle or teasing. It was just too easy for him to reach up and grab a lock when she would walk by and each time Lucas felt his blood boil. If the other band members saw it, they clearly didn’t say anything. He also just in general seemed to be doing the least of everyone. And Lucas really didn’t appreciate people who didn’t pull their own weight.

 

It was after a particularly harder tug on Max’s hair while Billy told her to go grab the water bottles from the van that Lucas decided he had to ask her what was up.

 

The two made their way towards the van parked just outside the property while Adam did a mic check.

 

Casting a glance behind his shoulder until he was sure they were past the trees and fence that blocked off the outdoor patio, he caught up to Max.

 

“Okay so what’s the story? Why do you stick around with a band when you’re not even in, and your step-brother is such a dick?” 

 

“Did you stalk me out to the car?” Max teased back, dodging the question as she flung open the passenger seat door. 

 

Lucas slid in between her and the van.

 

“Max.”

 

“Lucas.”

 

When she saw he wasn’t going to let up though she sighed, scuffing her boot against the pavement. She sighed and gave a small shrug.

 

“It’s just for the summer. I need money for college and this was the easiest way to do it. I pretty much just spent all my summers at the skatepark so I don’t have any experience to get hired and I figured this was better than just sitting in a fast food place.”

 

Lucas bit his lip as he listened to her. Part of it seemed so startlingly simple — we sometimes do things we’d rather not when we need money.

 

“Anyway, it’s not always terrible. Trevor always makes sure I get paid and they get me a separate room at hotels so I have off evenings to myself,” she tried to sound perkier but still had a grimace on her face. 

 

“Billy sucks, yeah. He has for ages. I don’t know, it just seems worth it to get the money so that I can go to college and get away from all of it. And when I listen to them perform, it somehow helps. The music helps transport me. Not to be a cliche, but rock really can help. Also better than hearing some old dude tell me what to do.”

 

“Instead it’s an asshole step-brother,” Lucas remarked, but the tense feeling while she had told her story seemed to have dissipate. 

 

Max laughed again at that, a bit ruefully but a laugh all the same. 

 

“Yeah well I can always call my mom or step-dad and rat him out or something,” she said with a devilish grin. 

 

Lucas groaned at that.

 

“Okay now you just sound like my sister.”

 

That peaked Max’s attention and she somehow got Lucas to start telling her all about his younger sister Erica. Which then evolved into telling her about his parents. And by the time he had helped carry the boxes of water onto the patio, he was in the midst of describing one of the worst (read: silliest) fights that he and Mike had ever had. She was couldn’t stop giggling and declared that she was going to have to meet his friends.

 

He tried to mask the blush that no doubt had come across his face.

 

The idea of introducing Max to his friends and family came with the sudden vision of them holding hands and —

 

_Whoa whoa whoa there buddy. How about you calm down since you’ve known her for approximately an hour and a half?_

 

Lucas did his best to shake off the feelings of the impending crush as the two of them then split up as he returned to doing his job.

 

Right. 

 

Because he was getting paid to be a waiter, not fail at flirting with the cute new redhead who had just entered into his life. 

 

From there the night turns into Lucas finding ways to hang around Max. And maybe there’s a little bit of her finding ways to be near him.

 

First she always seemed to pick the path by him when he was getting people’s orders. She’d brush past him and he’s get a strand of red hair stuck to his shirt and he’s pretty sure he could rival Mike’s ridiculous moonstruck face when his girlfriend El walks by. Then when the band does their official mic check, Lucas slides in to sit next to Max while she finalizes everything. And he shows her where he keeps his stuff so she can drop her jacket off whenever she decides she’s too hot in it. 

 

Once the band starts playing, it’s even easier. 

 

Max propped herself up at one of the seats at the bar. It’s a slow night so she’s got room to spread out and currently has her boots up on the stool next to her. Lucas keeps her fully supplied with Cherry Coke and ends up sneaking her and order of fries. He noticed too that she chose the seat right next to the edge so she’s next to where he stands to shout out the drink orders to Benny. She keeps nudging his side with her boot and giggling and he’s pretty sure he actually giggles and he’s not sure when he entered a teen rom com but he’s not complaining.

 

It also turns out that her brother’s band isn’t bad. They’re actually pretty good. 

 

They’re performing a variety of rock songs, covers ranging from the late seventies to the early nineties. Lucas is pretty sure the singer’s voice is more suited for 1990s grunge rock. It’s just nasally enough that it fits it, but he certainly seems to be able to pull off the earlier stuff as well. 

 

“Alright Hawkins Blues, you’ve been great tonight,” Adam said into the mic a little further into the evening. “How about we slow it down?”

 

The guitar began to play softly as they launched into the song. A lot of the older couples jumped up excitedly and began to move towards the center of the patio, beginning to dance. Lucas found himself humming along before he even realized which song it was, suddenly thankful for his parents at-home date nights. He could distinctly remember one evening watching them slow dance in the living room to it.

 

“Sinclair I don’t know why I’m surprised you know this song,” Benny joked from behind the bar. 

 

“You know my parents Benny, they know all of the songs even the one hit wonders.”

 

Max leaned in and whispered to Lucas, “Wait, which song is it?”  


“Are you a fake music fan Max?” He whispered back teasingly. 

 

She stuck her tongue out at him before returning to watching the couples. 

 

Lucas waited a beat before responding, “It’s ‘Drift Away,’ made popular by Uncle Kracker even though his version was a cover.”

 

She nodded and smiled to herself, her fingers drumming out to the tune of the medley.

 

> _“I wanna get lost in your rock ‘n’ roll,_
> 
> _And drift away.”_

 

Lucas stole a glance over at Max. 

 

She was leaning back against the bar, her jacket beside her now. She’d taken her hair out of the ponytail she’d put it up in while she’d been setting up the stage and the way her skin glowed in the lights made Lucas’ heart skip. The words came out of him before he even had fully planned it.

 

“Do you want to dance?”

 

The question startled her out of her thoughts and she looked at him before looking back over at the dance floor. 

 

With Joyce and Hopper in the middle, there were about five or so couples slowly dancing to the music. As the lyrics washed over them and Max took in the affection everyone seemed to be feeling, she found herself reaching for Lucas’ hand.

 

“Let’s do it,” she responded with a wide smile.

 

They wove their way to the dance floor, fingers interlocked. They were easily the youngest on the dance floor (at the whole bar to be completely honest), but as soon as Lucas had placed his hand on Max’s hip and held her other one up, it all melted away. His fingers splayed on her lower back as they moved slowly side to side. Up close he felt like he could drown in her eyes the way she was looking shyly up at him.

  
For all of the spunk she had shown earlier, a softer side seemed to have equally emerged and it was making his head pound in the best way possible. 

 

Overhead, the strings of lights that connected the bar to the stage swayed in the barely-there breeze, casting a warm glow about the patio.

 

As they danced, they drifted closer together and Lucas found his forehead resting on hers.

 

They hadn’t spoken yet either. And Lucas was doing his best to remember a time he had been this comfortable with silence between him and another person. 

 

He couldn’t.

 

If his eyes had been open, he would have seen Joyce give a small nudge to Hopper and nod her head towards them. He would have seen Hopper smile proudly at him before dropping a kiss to her forehead as they too swayed back and forth. 

 

He would have seen Benny make his way towards the dance floor to watch everyone with fondness, proud of the experiences that his bar brought to people.

 

He would have seen the clench in Billy’s jaw as his grip tightened on his bass. 

 

But instead his eyes were shut and he inhaled the smell of Max. A mixture of summer, hotel shampoo, and something fresh. The song was nearing its end and he could feel her shifting in his grasp, but not to leave.

 

Her fingers had spread out against his neck and drifted somewhat into his hair, gently toying with his curls. Her hand tightened its grip in his and her head shifted upwards slightly. He could feel the heat of her breath on his cheek.

 

It felt like the most natural movement in the world for him to mirror her movements, his head tilting towards her and feeling her breath mingled as he began to move towards kissing her.

 

“MAX.”

 

The two pull apart, the moment broken by the sharp sound of Max’s name being called. Lucas looked up to see Billy yanking his guitar strap over his head as the rest of the band faltered to a stop. 

 

The crowd of people dancing froze awkwardly, glances passing between each of them at this change in atmosphere.

 

Lucas subconsciously tightened his grip on Max’s waist as he felt her tense up beside him. 

 

“Come on Maxine,” Billy snarled, his thick eyebrows knitting together as he cast a condescending glare towards Lucas. “I’m not interested in having my sister fraternizing with small town locals. Our family doesn’t need that.”

 

“Oh so now we’re family? When it’s convenient for you to be an ass, that’s when I’m not just your brat of a step-sister?” Max snapped back. Her chin was lifted in defiance and a coldness had settled into her eyes. 

 

Billy rolled his eyes and reached for her roughly, his hand shooting out and grabbing one of her wrists. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, I’m taking you back to the hotel.”

 

At that, the crowd broke its silence and immediately people began to protest. Benny pushed his way through couples until he was upon the three.

 

“I’m going to need to take your hands off of her,” he rumbled angrily.

 

“Family matter,” retorted Billy.

 

“Not on my property it isn’t.”

 

“Fuck man, come on Billy,” Adam said with a disgruntled tone, lifting the microphone up as if to remind him that they had a job to do.

 

“Yeah dude, this is ridiculous. Just let her kiss the guy,” groaned Trevor from behind the drums, sounding exhausted as if this family feud wasn’t something and new.

 

And Lucas had an sinking feeling that it wasn’t.

 

“Let. Go. Of me.” Max’s voice was low and enraged, causing even Billy’s eyes to flicker slightly. But he didn’t let go over her wrist and instead looked once more at Lucas with disdain. As their eyes met, his knuckles seemed to grow white as he strengthened his grip on her wrist.

 

Benny stepped in closer, his height and frame filling the space between Lucas and Billy.

 

“You either let her go and leave the premise, or I’m calling the police.”

 

That was all it took for the other band members to launch forward, their instruments clattering down as they hurried off the stage.

 

“We’ll take care of him sir,” one of them said, yanking Billy apart from Max while the other two hurried towards the entrance. “Band meeting!” Called out another as they wrestled him out.

 

Lucas looked down at Max, “Are you okay?”

 

She shook her head she realized he was talking to her, before looking back at where the rest of the band had gone. 

 

“I should go with them, just see what’s up.”

 

Her voice was strained and Lucas felt like his heart had broken. He didn’t want her to follow. He wanted her to stay in his arms and rewind to when they had been dancing softly together. But he could see the stubbornness in his eyes and knew that she couldn’t just sit there and ignore what had happened. Anyway, he told himself, even if she left the band she’d probably need to get a suitcase or something from the van.

 

But as she slipped out of his grasp to chase after the older guys, he felt like the absence of her warmth slipping away from inside him as well. Leaving a cold empty feeling.

 

Or maybe she’d go out there and the band would just disappear. 

 

Back to California, back to the beaches and miles away from him.

 

The fear didn’t go away as Benny urged everyone to return to normal and that there was a round of drinks on him. It didn’t go away when Joyce gave him a comforting squeeze and Hopper clapped him on the shoulder, muttering that _Benny should have just let him handle the situation with that punk_.

 

It was like going through the motions this time as a waiter. He passed out the beers and watched as Conor slunk back in to grab the instruments that had been left behind.

 

It wasn’t a confirmation that they were leaving. Sometimes bands had multiple gigs during the week there. So there was still hope… right?

 

But as the evening drew later and people slowly emptied out for the night, with the lack of the live band leaving an odd feeling, Lucas felt that hope dwindling. And soon it was just him while Benny cleaned up in the back kitchen. 

 

Lucas smacked the bar in frustration, letting out a groan. _He hadn’t even gotten her number._ And now who knows where the fuck they were going. Was there even a possibility that the band was going to be allowed to stay after that? 

 

Was he really never going to see her again?

 

He was just beginning to try to convince himself to start cleaning up the place as a distraction (and his job or something), when he heard the sound of the fence creaking open.

 

He almost didn’t look but he did, his head just tilting up enough so he see who was coming in.

 

It’s been barely opened when Max comes barreling through, her elbows pushing it open just far enough for her to slip through. She has a moment of panic on her face as looks around, clearly seeking him out. And then her eyes, oh those blue eyes that he could be forever lost in, lock onto him. 

 

It’s a moment from a movie and Lucas feels his breath _whoosh_ out of him as he pushes himself to his feet. She comes running towards him until she’s standing just in front of him, not so different from just a bit ago on the dance floor.

 

“Looks like I’ll actually be here all week, what do you say about that date?” She asked breathlessly. 

 

Lucas could nearly believe his ears, at how fast it felt like everything had once again turned around.

 

“And Billy?” He asked cautiously, taking a step towards her.

 

“Out,” her smile was only growing larger, “They kicked him out of the band. Said they didn’t want that type of energy in the band anymore, whatever the hell that’s vague for rather than actually calling him out.”

 

“Are you going to be okay then? Like still tour with the band?”

 

“What’s with the twenty questions?” Max was standing nearly right under him now. “Save those for the date, aren’t you just going to kiss me?”

 

Lucas would have laughed at that if he felt like he was capable of it, but instead all that came out was “If you insist.”

 

And he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

 

Pushing herself onto her toes, Max flung her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back firmly. 

 

_Max Mayfield was kissing him back._

 

They broke apart, giggles falling unbidden from their mouths. Her jacket’s rough denim scratched against his arms and he’s sure his name tag is digging into her. His feet are tired from working all evening and they’re both sweaty from the humidity of the summer. There’s a stray thought in his mind about how they have no idea what the future holds. That they’re in a bubble at Hawkins Blue and the real world is awaiting them, a world outside of rock and roll cover bands and dreamy patio lights.

 

But as he went in to kiss her again, Lucas smiled to himself. 

 

Because he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
